


粗眉毛和骨科都是咖喱格家的显性基因

by siriushan5



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5
Summary: ＊曼城一二代骨科＊主要搞老头＊有under age





	粗眉毛和骨科都是咖喱格家的显性基因

＊曼城一二代骨科  
＊主要搞老头  
＊有under age

通常都是凌晨，早上三四点那种垃圾时间，Liam会摸到Noel的床上，然后来一场爽到脚趾都抽筋的那种性爱。

是的他们是兄弟，但这跟Liam拿臀缝磨蹭着他哥勃起的阴茎把小Noel全都吃进自己紧致湿润的贪吃小嘴儿里冲突吗？但这事得偷偷做，他俩虽然在天王老子都不服的年纪但也不是那么不在乎爸妈和他们大哥的心情，所以通常是那种垃圾时间，Liam会摸到Noel的床上。

垃圾时间做垃圾事好像也没什么毛病，Noel从后面操他弟弟，恨不得抓着他弟留长了的跟个姑娘似的头发就吻他，但Liam之后肯定会跟他生气，干这事实在太美好了，从他弟阴茎还没发育好开始Noel就开始那么操他了，初夜是他哥的初吻也是他哥的，谁叫十三四岁的Liam又瘦又白嫩的小腿美得像玉，长睫毛蓝眼睛还噙着泪花用红润的小嘴吞吐Noel的大鸡巴，你可以说破土豆真他妈不是人，但这俩兄弟不祸害彼此就要去祸害别人家姑娘，比起来破锅配破盖儿还是互相祸害的好。

“总有一天这事得停下来。”Noel怎么说也是年长五岁的那个，有一次完事之后，突然蹦出这么一句。“见鬼吧我才不信。”这破土豆的德性他Liam最清楚，随便被自己宝贝弟弟撩拨几下就硬的像石头，做的时候把自己腿根掐得生疼，恨不得整个嵌进自己身体里那么日他的，说不搞了就不搞？“等我们40岁吧，也许？”

“40岁……听起来好远……”Noel吐出一口烟。

离开家俩兄弟组了一个小乐队叫绿洲，你懂的，写英国国歌那个绿洲，说Liam爱他哥吗？可能作为兄弟都没爱过，大哥Paul可能还更有点哥哥的样子，但家里有兄弟姐妹的后遗症就是你没法真正离开他们。在兄弟俩搞乐队一开始，穷的连根大麻都买不起也没有姑娘愿意正眼看他们的时候，他们还有彼此。争吵到最后Liam撒着娇去和好，然后顺理成章地发展成出租屋各个角落里的肮脏的性，Noel真是个十足的混蛋，身上带着避孕套但从来没跟Liam搞的时候用过，一边拿舌头继续操他弟的口腔，一边两根手指伸进他弟被他射的满满的小穴，给人把精液掏出来顺便“不小心”擦过那被操得敏感的前列腺的位置把Liam再搞高潮一次，肠液像是失禁一样爽得兜不住全浇到Noel的手指上，这就是他弟，从小就是个婊子的宝贝Liam，他最爱的婊子他唯一的弟弟。

即使是Liam摄入过多的药开始发神经让他哥都受不了的时候，短暂分开的期间都让他俩生理性不适。比如Liam弹着吉他的时候就会想到他哥那张脸和他们家那个祖传的粗眉毛，他还在上小学的时候他哥就抱了把吉他教自己弹，那时候他俩还没睡过觉呢，但Liam可静不下来，他不想弹吉他他想出去玩，不安分地被Noel按在怀里逼着按和弦。现在想想根本就是他变态老哥吃自己豆腐，现在每次弹吉他都能回忆起来Noel手按在他手指上的热度和他哥在自己身后悄悄硬起来的勃起。小时候的Liam还怪天真的，星期天礼拜之后躺在他哥的肚子上问他：“Noel我们那么做会下地狱吗？”别说十几岁小孩，可能也就路边的狗不知道乱伦有多恶心，说Noel心里没负罪感是假的，小时候天使一样的Liam完完全全是归他一个人的：“下地狱就下吧，反正我俩一起。”

现在听起来真他妈像个笑话，他俩最不需要的就是在一起，不如说老天爷开了个玩笑才让他俩生成亲兄弟，他俩就应该做地球两端这辈子都不可能认识的陌生人。这样跟戒毒也没什么差别，Liam想，毕竟亲兄弟无法真正离开彼此，在什么亲戚朋友的婚礼葬礼上遇见了对方，一点就着似的找个没人的地方，厕所储物间都行，就开始脱对方人模狗样的西装。“你真的在乎你远房表妹吗？”Liam在接吻的间隙那么嘲讽Noel。“不，根本不。”我来就是为了见到你，想着吞下了他弟更多的亲吻。这招在一段时间内百试不爽，性爱真是争吵矛盾的最佳解决方案，Liam甚至奇思妙想觉得国家元首之间都该他妈的打一炮世界就和平了，像John Lennon唱Imagine all the people那样和平。

最后的结果你们也都知道了，他俩上年纪了开始出现打炮也不能解决的问题，毕竟亲兄弟本来就他妈的不应该靠打炮解决问题！Liam不能一边吸他哥的鸡巴一边当好几个孩子的爹这是问题所在，还好他没有一个孩子长得像那个土豆，全都是美得不行的孩子跟自己和他们母亲一样好看。年轻时Liam从不觉得他哥会真的离开他，直到有一天Noel玩腻了这个和弟弟玩乐队过家家的游戏了，即使他们一直过家家到了40岁。毕竟Noel还是那个年长五岁当哥哥的人，他想明白一些事情总比Liam早一些，小时候就帮着爸妈照顾弟弟，自己唯一的可爱弟弟，抱着Liam骑自行车兜风的，连青春期Liam开始勃起了都是Noel帮着口出来的，无论是他俩童年的糗样子，还是共同的罪恶小秘密，Liam前半辈子的时光已经百分之一百都是Noel的了，早该意识到Liam早就不是那个撒着娇的宝贝弟弟了，惹人生气小时候还能解释为恶作剧，长大了就只能解释为作恶多端的混蛋。

不管怎么样，结局就是现在大家知道的那样。Liam也不怎么回家的，毕竟巡演录唱片都挺忙，偶尔回去一次惊讶的听见自己两个儿子Gene和Lennon都在，而Lennon咯咯笑着让Gene吻他：“就一下！你能亲女孩为什么不能亲我！”相差两岁的两个男孩听起来那么青春洋溢，Liam才意识到自己自以为的和他哥的那点破秘密，全家人怕不是早都知道了，挑大半夜的搞有什么用呢？自己的叫床声怕不是能钻进全家人的睡梦中。

一定是DNA中的问题，和他们家显眼的粗眉毛一样，姓Gallagher的诅咒罢了！！都怪那个破土豆！Liam也不想管他两个打得火热的儿子，自识无趣地离开了。


End file.
